


Good Boy

by fandomshere_fandomsthere



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oblivious Barry, Praise Kink, Ross is a kinky fuck, a lil blood towards the beginning, nothing bad though just a horror game, there's no smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshere_fandomsthere/pseuds/fandomshere_fandomsthere
Summary: Who doesn't like being praised every now and then?





	

            “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Barry muttered under his breath as he hid in the closet. Ross was sitting next to him on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and pressed into his side. The Australian flinched as the monster walked in front of the closet, its heavy breathing the only sound in the room. Claws scraped the wood, and Barry held the door closed, holding his breath. A few tense moments passed before the monster moved on, thudding across the floor with heavy footfalls. Ross let out a shaky breath and wrapped the blanket around himself tighter.

            “Why the fuck are we playing this man?!” he demanded. “This is really fucking scary!”

            “Oh yeah, I hate it,” Barry agreed as he stepped out of the closet. “This fucking sucks!”

            “Then why are we playing it?” Ross said.

            “For the spooks! And the scares! And the skeletons,” Barry replied.

            “It’s not even Halloween!”

            “I don’t know, Ross. People on the internet are sick and like seeing us suffer.”

            Ross glared at his microphone. “Fuck you guys! You guys suck! Fuckin’ hate you!”

            “Wow, that’s pretty mean.”

            “I’m just kidding,” Ross said quickly. “I love you guys.” He kissed the microphone for good measure.

            “Awwww! That’s sweet—” Barry was cut off as the monster he’d been hiding from appeared at the end of the hallway, letting out an ear-piercing shriek. The monster’s noise was a beautiful aria compared to the undignified screech that ripped from Ross’ throat as he clung to Barry. Barry let out a little shout of surprise and promptly turned around and ran in the opposite direction of the monster. He and Ross were talking at the same time, a jumbled mess of “run” and “fuck” and “Jesus Christ” being repeated at full speed.

            “Shit!” Barry cursed when he came to the end of the hallway. The doors on either side of him were locked, and the only other way he could go was currently blocked by a monster with entirely too many teeth and claws that would have been the size of his arm in real life.

            “Oh fuck,” Ross whimpered.

            “Dead end dead end dead end dead end dead end,” Barry said frantically.

            “Did you try the doors?” Ross asked.

            “Yeah, they’re locked,” Barry replied.

            “Do you have any weapons or anything?”

            “Nope, nope, nothing, shit—”

            Both men let out a scream when the monster came running at Barry’s character, its enormous claws swiping across the screen and blood spattering everywhere. The camera fell to the ground, accompanied by pained screams and the sickening sound of tearing flesh as the monster continued to tear into the character. It slashed twice more before the screen was completely covered in blood. An invisible hand wiped the blood from the inside of the screen, spelling out “GAME OVER.” Ross and Barry sat on the couch, Ross clinging to Barry’s arm and trembling while Barry had Ross’ blanket clenched in one fist, his grip so strong that his knuckles were white.

            “That is the most brutal game over screen I have ever seen,” Ross said.

            “Yeah,” Barry agreed. “And on that note, uh…next time on Steam Train!”

            “Something else,” Ross pleaded.

            “Nope! We can’t do just one episode of this, it has a story and a plot and—“

            “And people will just want to see us freak out,” Ross said flatly.

            “Pretty much,” Barry said. “Bye guys!”

            “I pissed myself,” Ross said.

            “Dude, really?” Barry asked, looking at him.

            Ross blushed indignantly, glaring at Barry in the dim light of the television. “Of course not!”

            “I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” Barry said. “Doesn’t help that we have the lights off.”

            “Yeah, what the hell?” Ross looked around the dark recording room. The dim red light from the screen in front of them made everything look sinister and cast ominous shadows.

            “Will you turn them on?” Barry asked.

            “I’m all comfy,” Ross whined.

            “Please?”

            “Ugh, fine. Lazy bastard.” Ross got up, the blanket still around his shoulders, and carefully walked over to the light switch, not wanting to trip over anything he couldn’t see in the dark. He flicked the lights on and went back to the couch, throwing himself on it with a dramatic huff. “Happy?”

            “Yes,” Barry replied. He ruffled Ross’ hair. “Good boy.”

            Ross inhaled sharply through his nose. Barry didn’t seem to notice; he said something about having to pee and then got up, the door of the recording room shutting behind him with a click. Ross stared at the door, his heart racing. Barry couldn’t know how much he liked to be praised, right? And there was no way he could know that being called a “good boy” was the thing that got him going the most. Ross imagined being on his knees in front of Barry, one of Barry’s hands fisted in his hair while Ross had his lips stretched around Barry’s cock, Barry praising him in between gasps and moans. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. Ross couldn’t be having fantasies right now, in the middle of a recording session. It would distract him, and he could already feel an erection coming on. Ross wrapped the blanket around himself again to hide anything and took a few deep breaths to steady himself.

            Barry came back in a moment later with a water bottle in each hand. He tossed one in Ross’ lap and plopped down beside him, taking a deep breath and a swig of water before they started the game again. Ross was a little quieter this episode, but he could easily blame it on being scared. He glanced over at Barry, his legs tucked underneath him, his hands gripping the controller tightly, his bottom lip between his teeth. Ross blushed ever so slightly and took a few gulps of water.

            He would do anything to get Barry to praise him again.

* * *

 

            Barry walked into the office with a yawn. It had been a rough start to the day—he’d woken up late and had barely had time to take a shower and eat a granola bar, so he’d have to go without his coffee today. That would prove to be an issue. He had a long day of recording and editing ahead of him, and he wasn’t looking forward to being tired all day. He’d barely gotten any sleep last night, and sleeping in always threw him off. Barry trudged over to his desk, grunting in reply to Suzy’s bright “good morning” and plopping down in his chair. God, he was exhausted.

            “Good morning,” Ross said in a singsong voice from behind him. Barry sighed mentally. Why was everyone so chipper today?

            “Hey,” Barry said weakly.

            “You okay there?” Ross asked, leaning against Barry’s desk and looking down at him.

            Barry shrugged and unlocked his computer. “Rough start to the day I guess. I didn’t even get to get coffee.”

            “Oh!” Ross gasped, causing Barry to jump a little. “That reminds me.” He scurried over to his desk and came back a moment later with an iced coffee from Starbucks in his hands. He set it down on Barry’s desk with a triumphant smile. Barry picked it up. The condensation left a ring of water on his desk, and the cold against his hands was invigorating—he could feel himself waking up already. He took a tentative sip and let out a sigh through his nose when he found it was exactly how he liked it.

            “Holy shit, Ross,” Barry sighed. “Thanks. That was really nice of you.”

            “Yeah, it’s no problem,” Ross said, waving him off. “Just noticed you’ve been forgetting your coffee lately.” He shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, his cheeks a touch darker than normal.

            “You’re the best, man.” Barry grinned up at him before turning back to his computer.

            Ross hesitated, his hands still in his pockets, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He stared at Barry for a moment. “…Am I a good boy?”

            “Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Sure. You’re a good boy. Thanks again for the coffee.” The tone of Barry’s voice was distracted as he opened Adobe Premiere and put his headphones on, preparing to start editing a Game Grumps session. Ross knew the exact wording of the praise was prompted, but it didn’t stop him from enjoying it. His ears burned a pleasant pink as he walked back over to his desk and sat at his laptop to look for a game to play on Steam Train that day.

* * *

            Ross was acting weird.

            For the past week, he’d gone out of his way to be nice to Barry. Ross got him Starbucks every morning, had bought him lunch three times, always got him water whenever they took a break during Steam Train recording sessions, laughed a bit harder at his jokes than normal, complimented his gaming skills, and was just nicer in general. It wasn’t really a bad kind of weird, and Barry wasn’t exactly complaining—getting to hear Ross laugh more and see genuine interest in his eyes whenever Barry talked to him was nice. It made his stomach twist into knots. On the other hand, it was starting to get a little concerning. Barry wondered if Ross had done something and was trying to make up for it in advance.

            “Has Ross been acting weird or is it just me?” Barry said to Dan one day as they ate breakfast in their apartment. Dan looked up at him, spoon sticking out of his mouth as he tied his wild hair up into a bun.

            “What do you mean?” he asked after taking the spoon out of his mouth with a small pop.

            Barry shrugged. “I dunno. He just seems off I guess.”

            Dan tapped his chin with the spoon thoughtfully. “Well…he has been awfully nice lately. Especially to you. Did you get pissed at him or something?”

            “No.  I mean there’s the arguing we do during Steam Train, but that’s just banter.”

            Dan hummed thoughtfully, munching on his cereal. “You could always just ask him you know.”

            “True,” Barry said. He prodded at his Lucky Charms with his spoon, watching them swirl around the bowl. “Yeah, I’ll do that.”

            “Cool,” Dan said. He grabbed his bowl and tipped it towards his face, gulping down the milk that had turned chocolatey from Cocoa Puffs, letting out a content sigh and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he was finished. “There is nothing better than Cocoa Puffs milk.”

            “What about Skittle milk?”

            “ _Skittle_ milk?”

            “Have you not seen that episode of Good Mythical Morning?”

            “Dude, I’m trying that.”

            Barry laughed as Dan dashed to one of the cupboards and opened the huge four-pound bag of Skittles they’d gotten a few days ago and poured them into a bowl. He watched his friend with a small smile, chuckling when Dan nearly cracked his teeth on a cold Skittle and thinking about Ross. Barry wondered when he was going to bring up Ross’ strange behavior in casual discussion. He couldn’t exactly walk in to the office, slam his hands down on Ross’ desk, and ask the Australian what was up with him. His phone vibrated, pulling him out of his thoughts. He unlocked the screen to see a text from Ross.

            _Want to grab lunch today? My treat :)_

Well, there was his opportunity. He exchanged a few texts with Ross determining the time and place. They settled on a little café that had great lattes and even better blueberry scones. When Barry looked up and put his phone down, Dan was smirking at him, resting his head on his hand and twirling the spoon in between his fingers.

            “What?” Barry asked.

            “Going on a date today?” Dan teased. “Is _that_ why Ross has been so nice to you?”

            Barry flushed. “O-of course not! I’m not—we’re not—h-he’s married!”

            “Oh, you don’t know?” Dan raised his eyebrows. “He and Holly are in an open relationship.”

            “Oh,” Barry said. “Well…that hasn’t really come up I guess? It’s not like it matters anyway.”

            “Mmhmm,” Dan hummed, his smirk growing. Barry’s ears burned.

* * *

 

            Barry dressed a little more nicely than he usually did. It wasn’t because it was a date. He and Ross had gotten lunch and coffee and dinner and all sorts of things together before—they were friends, best friends, and that’s what friends did. They hung out together, spent time with each other, and this was no different than any of those times. It didn’t matter that Barry had started to notice just how blue Ross’ eyes were and how white his smile was and how he had to sometimes bite the inside of his lip to keep from blushing when their thighs brushed together on the grump couch.

            Those thoughts crept their way into Barry’s mind throughout lunch, but he pushed them away. He caught himself looking at Ross for longer than he should have or feeling his pulse pick up from the most minute things: the movement of Ross’ hands when he laced his fingers together, Ross sweeping his hair out of his eyes, Ross’ tongue darting out to clean his lips of foam from his latte, Ross’ Adam’s apple bobbing when he swallowed. Barry desperately hoped it wasn’t noticeable. They interacted as they always did, chatting about everything and nothing, playfully arguing about the fact that Ross needed to play someone other than Kirby in Smash, discussing their plans for projects they were working on. Barry listened intently to Ross talk about how he wanted to animate a certain shot for Gameoverse, following his wild gesticulations with his eyes and smiling at the animator’s enthusiasm. They finished lunch, and when the check arrived, Barry reached for it, only to have Ross snatch it up.

            “I said my treat, remember?” he scolded, lightly hitting Barry on the forehead with it.

            “C’mon man, this is the fourth time you’ve bought me lunch this week, not to mention all the Starbucks,” Barry protested.

            Ross waved him off. “It’s not a big deal.”

            “Why have you been so nice lately?”

            Ross blinked. “What?”

            “I-I mean, it’s not like I don’t appreciate it!” Barry said quickly. “But it’s got me a little concerned. Did you do something I don’t know about or something? Do you think I’m mad at you?”

            Ross held Barry’s gaze for a moment before looking down at the table. He wrote down a tip for their waitress on the receipt while Barry waited, his frustration growing with every passing minute. Ross still hadn’t said anything by the time the waitress came back with his card, and he stood up to leave, pulling on his jacket. Barry followed him out of the café with a frustrated huff and they started walking down the street.

            “Hello? Ross?” Barry said.

            “I’ve just been trying to be a good boy,” Ross said quietly, not looking Barry in the eye, looking instead at the sidewalk a few feet in front of him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face Barry, looking at him through his eyelashes, his bottom lip between his teeth. Barry swallowed thickly.

            “I’ve been trying to be _your_ good boy. Am I a good boy Barry?”

            Oh. _Oh._ Barry felt like he got punched in the gut with the realization. His face burned crimson as he stared at Ross, who had his hands shoved in his jacket pockets, his feet shuffling awkwardly, his blue eyes cast down.

            “You _are,_ Ross,” Barry breathed once he remembered how to fill his lungs with air. He cupped Ross’ jaw in one hand, bringing the other man’s gaze up to meet his. He was so beautiful—all pale skin and sky blue eyes and soft pink lips.

            “You’re such a good boy,” Barry continued, his voice soft as he brought his other hand to Ross’ face, brushing his cheekbones gently with his thumbs. “You’re the best boy.” Ross’ eyes fluttered shut and he hummed, tilting his head into Barry’s touch, a small smile playing at his lips.

            “So good,” Barry whispered, leaning closer and pressing his forehead against Ross’. “So beautiful.”

            “Bear…” Ross shivered when Barry’s breath ghosted across his lips. His breath smelled like coffee and caramel.

            “Is this okay?” Barry murmured. “Am I really allowed to…?”

            “Yeah, yeah, it’s great,” Ross said in a rush, grabbing at Barry’s flannel. “Holly and I are open. She knows I—”

            “Just making sure,” Barry said. He swallowed thickly, heart racing though he hadn’t even said what was running through his mind yet. “Can I kiss you now?”

            Ross responded by closing the gap and pressing their lips together. If his breath had smelled good, he tasted even better—like coffee and caramel and the sugar that coated the warm blueberry scones from the café. His lips were soft but slightly chapped, and it made Barry’s head spin. Ross’ cheeks were warm under his hands. Everything about Ross was warm—his breath, his lips, his face, the palms of his hands pressed against Barry’s chest. Ross hummed against Barry’s mouth when one of his hands slipped into the other man’s light brown hair, which was as soft as the rest of him. Barry wanted to whisper praises into Ross’ ear, tell him how good he was at kissing, how beautiful he was, how good he made him feel—but he needed to be able to breathe to do that. They broke apart, both of them panting slightly.

            “Red’s a nice color on you,” Barry remarked, brushing a thumb over the apple of Ross’ cheek. Ross blushed darker and swatted Barry’s hand away with a small smile.

            “Your beard is itchier than I thought it would be,” he said.

            “Should I shave it?” Barry scratched his chin.

            “No!” Ross cleared his throat. “I-it suits you.”

            Barry grinned. “You probably just want to see what beard burn feels like, don’t you?”

            “…Well,” Ross said, reaching for Barry’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

            “C’mon Ross. Tell me the truth.”

            Ross looked pointedly in the other direction. “Yes.”

            Barry kissed the back of Ross’ hand. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
